


Let Me Show You

by greenforsnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Gwaine kind of just pining for everyone, Gwaine pining for Merlin, Jealousy, M/M, One-sided Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, Pining, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love, can you blame him he’s the epitome of a bisexual disaster and everyone in Camelot is gorgeous, kind of, uneven feelings, unrequited pining, well maybe not one-sided Gwaine doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenforsnow/pseuds/greenforsnow
Summary: Gwaine just wants to show Merlin he is loved and appreciated.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written the "worship" of my Seasons of Kink bingo card and the "unrequited pining" square of my Hurt/Comfort Bingo card.

Gwaine didn't see what all the fuss over Arthur Pendragon was. Sure, he was broad-shouldered and had golden hair and when he smiled, sure, it kind of lit up a whole room. But Gwaine had met at least ten barmaids who could claim the same and they also always knew when to refill your glass. And, yes, Arthur had the whole tortured I'm-only-trying-to-do-what's-right-and-just thing going for him, but still. That shouldn’t mean that half the court should be mooning and pining over him like he's some kind of saint come down to earth. And yes, by half the court he mostly meant by Gwen and Merlin. He didn't really care if various ladies or squires had crushes on their king. But Gwen, who was fiercely kind and loving and so delightful when she got flustered. She had turned down Lancelot for Arthur. Lancelot. The physical embodiment of nobility and chivalry. Lancelot, who was all lean muscles and soft curls, who blushed like a lady when you complimented him, and remembered all of the castle staff’s names and birthdays. Hell, he wasn't Gwaine’s type, but even he got a little doe eyed sometimes around the other knight. Gwaine had always prided himself on his own type being varied and interesting, but recently it had been decidedly singular— Merlin. 

Gwaine was smarter than people gave him credit for. It was just that he didn’t always act on his own knowledge or insight. When he met Merlin for the first time it did not take him long to figure out that he felt an irresistible pull towards the dark haired man. It also did not take him long to figure out that, as easy as it would be for Gwaine to fall in love with Merlin, it was clear that Merlin was fully, painfully, and undeniably in love with Arthur. So yes, Gwaine knew it was a bad idea to say yes when Merlin asked him to come back to Camelot. He wasn’t stupid. He knew chasing a man who wasn’t able to fall for him the same way wasn’t a good idea. That didn’t stop him from doing it, though. 

Overall, being a knight wasn’t bad. He actually liked feeling like he was helping people, and they did that, under Arthur’s rule. He got to have the kind of bread that was soft before he dipped it in his stew every day. Plus, it meant he got to see Merlin all the time. Merlin who was perfectly insolent and sharp witted and had those long thin fingers and full lips. Gwaine shook his head to interrupt that train of thought. No use going off on that kind of daydream in the middle of a feast. Speaking of things he liked about Camelot, Percival collapsed into the chair next to him, giving him a clap on the back that would have knocked him out of his chair and on to his ass if he had been another few drinks in. 

“Are you plotting treason or are you just constipated? Either way I’d like some warning,” Percival said in a voice that was probably too loud to be saying the word treason at a feast celebrating... What were they celebrating? Gwaine couldn’t remember.

Gwaine shook his head. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had been staring daggers at the King. “Neither. Just trying to figure out how many more drinks our dear King needs to have before he cancels training tomorrow,” Gwaine responded. He wasn’t contemplating treason. Not really. Not unless plotting about how to bed the king’s man servant was treason. Which, granted, Gwaine didn’t know a lot of the rules of court and wouldn’t be surprised if that was written down somewhere. Or if Arthur had surreptitiously added it at some point after he took the crown. 

Perceval laughed loudly. “I’d say we're only two more cups of ale away.”

“It's a careful balance. We need him hungover enough not to want to get out of bed. But not so hungover he's motivated by pure misery and just wants to watch us suffer alongside him so he ends up making us run drills in full armor.” 

Perceval shuddered at the thought. 

Arthur was drunk; that was for sure. Usually when Arthur got drunk he became incredibly— tactile. Putting his arms around anyone nearby. Usually, most of this attention ended up focused on Merlin. He would practically drape himself over his manservant, pull him closer when they were talking, clasp him on the back, run his hands up his arms. It was the only time he really ever touched Merlin, at least that Gwaine saw. Merlin always rolled his eyes, but Gwaine saw the smile hidden in his exasperated expression and noticed the way his cheeks became delightfully pink each time Arthur touched him. But tonight, Merlin was not the focus of Arthur’s attentions. Something had happened between the two of them. Gwaine didn't see the incident, but Merlin had been particularly mopey all day and Arthur had barely spoke to him and yelled at anyone who made the mistake of crossing his path. 

So tonight, he was solely focused on Gwen, barely acknowledging Merlin when he came over to refill his drink. Currently his head was resting on Gwen’s shoulder, his face partially buried in her curls. Not that Gwaine could really blame Arthur. Gwen had wonderful hair that smelled like lavender, but that really wasn’t the point. The point was Arthur was an idiot and Merlin was standing right there. Merlin’s hair smelled like mint and a mix of whatever tinctures Gaius was brewing. Plus, Merlin had that beautiful long neck that one could lean against. Arthur clearly didn’t appreciate what Merlin could give him. 

The hurt look on Merlin’s face as Arthur dismissed him without so much as looking up from his conversation with Gwen drove Gwaine to stand up.

“Where are you going?” Percival called after him. 

“I’m going to make sure that Merlin doesn’t serve our dear king to the point where he is even considering having us do full-armor drills tomorrow,” Gwaine said, “You’re welcome,” he called out to Percival over his shoulder as he made his way to the corner that Merlin was standing in, looking morosely into the jug of ale he was holding. 

Of course, that’s not what he was really doing. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. He was just angry and he wanted to take the frown off Merlin’s face. He wanted to make sure that Merlin knew that he was loved and appreciated and deserved to have someone who was kind and open with their affection and knew how to do things with their tongue that he was sure Arthur never would have encountered. 

“Oi, Merlin,” he said as he bounded up the steps. “I need your help with something. Come here,”

Merlin followed him out into the hallway. It was deserted, all of the food had been served, and everyone at the feast was lingering over their glasses of wine and ale. 

“What’s going on?” Merlin asked. He was still craning his neck to look at Arthur in the other room. Damn it. Gwaine grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and led him further away from the banquet hall. 

“You have a beautiful neck,” Gwaine said. He ran a finger down it until it caught on his neckerchief and appreciated the way Merlin shivered under his touch. 

Merlin laughed and looked at Gwaine with a question in his eyes.

Gwaine paused. This was it. It wouldn’t be hard to pass the remark off as a joke or the kind of harmless flirting he did with everyone all the time. A voice in Gwaine’s head reminded him that this was a bad idea. That Merlin was a good friend and he didn’t want to mess that up. That Merlin was definitely in love with someone else and that Gwaine was probably signing up to get his heart broken. But— Gwaine had never listened to that voice before so why start now? Especially with Merlin standing in front of him looking so damn delectable, especially when Gwaine was fairly confident he wouldn’t object if he leaned forward and kissed him.

So he did. Well, he kissed Merlin’s neck, because, Gods, it really was enticing. 

Merlin didn’t object. He let out a whimper and allowed Gwaine to walk him back against the wall. Gwaine trailed wet kissed down his neck, deftly untying Merlin’s neckerchief and sticking it in his own pocket. He let his teeth scrape the soft skin and Merlin sighed loudly. Gwaine smiled and sucked hard, hoping he would leave a mark that Arthur would see. So Arthur would know there was someone else who would take care of Merlin’s needs. 

“Gwaine,” Merlin said. Gwaine was happy to hear that he sounded slightly out of breath already. “I think you’re drunk.”

Gwaine felt incredibly sober in this moment. “Not drunk,” he said as he worked a hand underneath Merlin’s tunic and moved up the lean muscles of his chest. “Merlin, I’ve wanted to do this from the moment I saw you. Your neck has been haunting my dreams for years.”

“You were very drunk the first time you saw me” Merlin said and, shit, the roughness and arousal of his voice was making Gwaine hard. 

Gwaine sucked harder on his neck. “That just shows how unbelievable you are,” he said. 

Merlin let out a disbelieving laugh that morphed into a moan as Gwaine ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and started unbuttoning Merlin’s shirt with the other. 

Merlin slid a hand behind Gwaine’s neck and pulled him into a proper kiss. His body pressed hard into Gwaine, his long fingers were tangled in Gwaine’s hair and his mouth was hot against his and, fuck, this was perfect. Gwaine’s hips bucked involuntarily against Merlin. He could feel the heat of the other man’s groin, could feel his erection growing against his own. Gwaine wanted to learn everything about this man, wanted to learn exactly what made him moan, what took him apart, wanted to know each inch of his pale skin.

Gwaine tugged hard on Merlin’s shirt. “Merlin, I need to see all of you,” he said. His fingers grasping against the bare skin he could see. 

“I’m not opposed to that,” Merlin said breathlessly, “But unless you also want the rest of the court to see all of me I suggest maybe we should go somewhere more private.”

Gwaine wanted to suggest that they go to Arthur’s room. He could have Merlin squirming beneath him on the King’s expensive sheets when Arthur walked in. He could show him exactly what he was missing, see exactly how Gwaine could take care of his manservant in ways Arthur never could. Instead he said, “My room is closer. Come on.” He grabbed Merlin’s arm and tried to suppress the urge to sprint back to his room.

Gwaine loved the way he could practically toss the other man on his bed. He loved the way that Merlin thrust up against him. He loved looking at his swollen lips and the soft red marks on his neck, knowing that he was the one who did that.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he said. Merlin blushed at the compliment and Gwaine felt his erection twitch against his thigh at the words. Interesting.

He pulled Merlin’s shirt over his head and tugged down his trousers. “Look at you. You’re perfect.” The words elicited another moan.

Gwaine straddled Merlin, dragged his fingers down his stomach, enjoying the way his callouses caught on the soft skin. Merlin was fitter than his baggy clothes ever showed. All tight muscles and sharp angles. 

“Fuck, these collar bones, why do you hide these,” Gwaine said, pressing a kiss below each one. “Your chest,” he ran his fingers through the thin layer of dark hair. “You’re incredible.”

Merlin groaned and bit down on Gwaine’s shoulder as he he ground his hips into him.

“You’ve been driving me crazy for years, you know? The way you smile at me practically knocks me over. ‘M lucky I haven’t dropped my sword during training.”

Merlin laughed, “I’ll try to contain it.”

“Mm please don’t. Best part of my day.” Gwaine dragged his fingers lightly up Merlin’s thighs. His whole body tensed in a shiver.

Gwaine squeezed Merlin’s thigh with one hand and his bicep with the other. “These muscles Merlin, shit, where did you get these?” 

“You try lugging around Arthur’s chainmail all day,” Merlin said.

At the mention of Arthur something tightened in Gwaine’s gut. He leaned down and kissed Merlin roughly who responded enthusiastically, pulling Gwaine closer so he could feel Merlin’s erection hot against him. 

“I am going to make you forget all about that prick,” he said, voice half a growl. 

Merlin faltered and sat up slightly. Shit, Gwaine thought, maybe that wasn’t the best move. 

“Gwaine— I — it’s not— I’m not— Arthur—”

Merlin looked slightly crestfallen. Gwaine gently put his hands on either side of Merlin’s cheeks. “It’s okay,” he said, “I know, alright? Just let me show you how amazing you are.”

Merlin looked away, “Gwaine…”

“You deserve that,” Gwaine said. He dropped his hands from Merlin’s face. “Is this still okay?”

Merlin nodded, “yeah.” He bit his swollen lip. 

“I love how you look right now. Disheveled and beautiful. All ‘cause of me,” Gwaine said softly. He left a trail of wet kisses down Merlin’s chest and stomach. Merlin’s breath hitched when he reached his cock. 

“You're perfect,” Gwaine said. Merlin’s fingers grasped at the sheets. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed and a delightful pink flush was spreading across his cheeks and his chest. Gwaine kissed around his thighs, letting his breath pass over Merlin’s cock, but not touching it yet. 

Merlin gasped; his hips bucked. Gwaine smiled. He was torn between wanting to take his time, map out all of Merlin’s skin with his hands and mouth and wanting Merlin’s cock in his mouth now. 

“C’mere,” Gwaine said and easily pulled Merlin to the edge of his bed so his long legs were dangling off the edge. Gwaine knelt in front of Merlin— licked along his hip bones. “I wanna be on my knees for you,” he said. 

Merlin let out a huff of breath as Gwaine’s knees hit the hard stone floor. Gwaine hoped that his knees would be sore tomorrow— he wanted a reminder that he had this— had Merlin like this. He sloppily kissed his way from Merlin’s knees up the inside of his thighs. He licked up the underside of Merlin’s cock— just enough to make Merlin moan— before returning his mouth to Merlin’s legs. He kissed along his hip bones letting his teeth graze them. 

Merlin ran his fingers into Gwaine’s hair and tried to direct him back to his cock. 

Gwaine laughed, his mouth still pressed against Merlin’s leg.”Trust me, I’ll get there. I can’t wait to get there. I just—” he squeezed Merlin’s hips and looked up at Merlin who was squirming on his sheets. “I need to show you how perfect you are,” he pushed his fingers up Merlin’s sides, letting his nails scrape slightly against his skin. Merlin shivered. “You’re a fucking work of art,” He kissed his stomach. “Every damn piece of you deserves to be loved.”

Merlin groaned, his hips thrusting against Gwaine’s chest. “There’s one piece of me that could use a little extra,” he said and Gods his voice was rough with arousal. Gwaine couldn’t wait any longer. He took Merlin in his mouth and was rewarded by a loud sigh. “Gwaine—” 

Gwaine tried to go slow. He wanted time to appreciate the taste of Merlin, the feel of him hot and needy in his mouth. He took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his throat— taking Merlin all the way in. Merlin’s hips bucked and he called out. He grasped the base of his cock, his pinkie and ring finger curling under to stroke his balls. Merlin moved his long fingers into Gwaine’s hair and as he tugged gently at it Gwaine was immensely grateful he had kept his hair long. He worked Merlin in and out of his mouth, sucking while his tongue traced patterns along Merlin’s cock. He went as slow as he could, until he could feel Merlin’s thighs trembling under his hands.

“Fuck, you’re doing so good,” Gwaine said. He kissed the tip of Merlin’s cock, “You want to come for me?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, his voice deep and half a moan.

Gwaine’s own erection was tight in his trousers, begging for relief. He unlaced them and took himself in his left hand. 

He returned Merlin to his mouth, going down on his hard and fast. 

“Gwaine,” Merlin called as he came into Gwaine’s mouth. All it took was hearing Merlin come— calling his name— and Gwaine came into his own hand as well. He smiled up at Merlin whose eyes were shut, relaxed fully into Gwaine’s bed, looking beautiful and thoroughly wrecked. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe his come off his hand and then climbed back on to his bed. 

Merlin kissed him, open mouthed and tired. “That was—” he faltered.

“I know.” Gwaine grinned. “Not thinking about Arthur now, eh?”

Merlin tensed momentarily and then laughed, low and mostly breath. “You’re the one who keeps bringing him up.”

Gwaine shrugged in response. “Stay here tonight, yeah?”

Merlin nodded and his eyelids fluttered shut again. So yes, Gwaine was half hoping that they would oversleep and Arthur would come to ask Gwaine if he had seen his manservant only to find him naked and happy in Gwaine’s bed, but he also just wanted to hold on to this moment as long as he could.


End file.
